Saving Grayce
by grace-adalyn
Summary: <html><head></head>Hello again! I started this story a while ago, and decided to start it back again. It involves angels, and demons, and romance, plenty of action..you'll just have to read and find out what the rest is about. Join Grayce on her journey..it's gonna be a blast ;)</html>


**Hello all! This is the revised first chapter of my new/ridiculously old story, "Saving Grayce." I am not, nor have I ever been, a professional writer, and the story will reek of unprofessionalism, spelling mistakes and really confusing chapters. However, I am doing this for fun, and I'm doing this for you all. I was inspired by all of the amazing writers on this website, and am finally putting myself out there. So, feel free to help me on my journey, and we'll have a lot of fun along the way. Be harsh if you must, be real, but do not be cruel. ****J**** This is going to be a rather long story, and I might post new chapters right away, or it might be a while. It will honestly depend on reviews, if I get any at all, and if anyone is enjoying this or even reading it. Thank you and enjoy! **

**~~~Saving Grayce~~~**

"Grayce, run!" Kadan shouted into my earpiece right before I was blown off of the ground by a huge energy blast. I flew almost gracefully, several feet through the air before landing on my back with a loud thud.

Laying there silently for several seconds, I waited for my heart and lungs to begin pumping again. The tiny earpiece buzzed angrily into my eardrum. "Grayce are you ok?" I didn't respond right away, mainly because I couldn't breathe. "Grayce, answer me now," he commanded when I remained silent.

_Honestly? Did he seriously just ask me that?_ "I don't know Kadan, I've never been blown up before. What do you think?" He chuckled quietly, and the sound still managed to warm my heart, regardless of the hell we were surrounded by. "Apparently your mouth is still intact," he retorted.

I chose not to acknowledge his comment and instead focused my energy on a large piece of glass embedded into my forearm. Gritting my teeth, I slowly began pulling it out. The pain, compared to the rest of my body at this point, was minimal, although the blood flowing steadily out of my arm now wasn't. I couldn't do anything about it though at this point so reverting back to what Kadan taught me a few months ago, I simply blocked off the part of my brain that was broadcasting the pain.

Tossing the bloody object in a random direction, I hesitantly stood up. Every part of my body was aching. Sweat and dried blood, most of it not mine, caked my face and I couldn't take a breath without inhaling dirt. My mouth was filled with grit, and my head had been pounding constantly ever since we entered the area, indicating the massive amount of Feeders surrounding us.

The earpiece cackled and I heard Kadan's deep, smooth voice come over the device. "Still in one piece?" he asked me. I understood that his words held a double meaning, and I took a deep breath before answering, my voice sounding a lot steadier than I felt. "Still goin' strong," I responded, smiling slightly to myself. We both allowed ourselves a small chuckle of relief, and the sound was filled with all of the emotions that we weren't allowed to show otherwise. "That's what I like to hear," he stated, and I could tell that he was back in commander mode. The earpiece went silent, making me sigh.

Looking at my surroundings, I felt a deep sense of grief and intense anger wash over me. The area was once a vibrant and beautiful place of peace, full of life and energy and hope. People came here to breathe freely, to recharge their souls and spirits. However, just within the last couple of days, the once carefree park had been transformed dramatically into a place of fear and pain. The thick stench of death hung heavily in the air, and the smell was strong enough to make a person physically sick. The atmosphere stuck and clung to you like a second skin.

I knew from experience that it didn't matter how many times you showered and scrubbed yourself. The desolation and despair would never wash off of your soul. It became a part of you, and lived inside of your heart. If a person wasn't careful, the darkness slowly began eating away at them, until there was nothing left but a shell of what they once were.

Bodies were thrown around everywhere like rag dolls, demons and angels alike. You couldn't walk two steps without tripping over and arm or leg, or occasionally…a head. I cringed and quickly looked away. I continued to look around the area, searching for the rest of my team, or my family as I had come to know them. They were all fighting steadily, and I could feel their power and their energy as strongly as my own. I winced inwardly as I watched Kane get pounded into the ground but I felt pride when he got up just as quickly, throwing back an attack of his own. I saw Kadan battling three Feeders, and for a split second our eyes met across the field. However, instead of seeing hope and love like I was expecting, his white eyes went wide with horror, and he shouted something to me. His voice was drowned out by the sudden screaming that filled the air, and I covered my ears to block out the terrible sound.

Suddenly, right in front of me, the ground split and shot up like a geyser. The pain in my head became unbearable, and I found myself on my knees. Kadan and Kane were shouting my name frantically in the background, but their voices were easily muted against the sound of my heart beating insanely against my chest. Everything began happening in slow motion. Sharp rocks and pieces of glass rained down on me, slicing my face, but I paid no attention. Every ounce of my being was now fully riveted to what was happening in front of me. I tried to stand but was soon brought to my knees due to the pain.

Lucius had made himself known. I had finally come face to face with my destruction. The thing I myself had been searching for desperately, had found me instead. How ironic. I stared into the face of the one prophesied to bring down the heavens, and the one that would bring about my own personal, permanent demise. My body felt like lead, my soul felt like weeping, however I found that my eyes could not. I stared upward; my mind surprisingly had gone still and blank. I knew the exact moment hysteria hit, because as I stared into the eyes of the destroyer of souls, I opened my mouth, and started to laugh.


End file.
